Paul the hedgehog
General information Full name: Pávlos Prásinos (Which translates to, Paul Green) Nick Names: The Gaia Guillotine, The Green Greek. Date of birth: April 22nd 4,221 B.C.E. Nationality: Greek Skill set: Power and Skill Occupation: Monitoring Global Threats (Good and evil.) Physical age: 24 years old Actual age: 6,238 Species: Hedgegod/Gaia spawn Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Zodiac: Taurus Weapons, Abilities and Utilities Before Paul uses any of his Other worldly Powers. He prefers to use his weapons first. Charamada: The leaf shaped, shape shifting blade that Paul carries, It can transform into a number of other weapons, such as a staff, a bow and different other types of swords. Paul never leaves to a fight without his sword. I Oreinótita Kolié: Paul prepares for every constituency. Including fighting people with elemental powers, The Oreinótita Kolie Gives Paul access to The Elements, such as Fire, water, Lighting, darkness and light. Giaotic prowess: Paul is gifted with the powers of the person who created him, Gaia. He can move boulders with his mind, and can make Giatoic energy to fire like projectiles. ---- BCBackstory Pavlos' First moments are, strange to say the least. He wasn't birthed from, he was created, as an avatar for one of the 4 gods, Gaia. He just..manifested in Spagonia, a simple green hedgehog, with no other color apart from the ones in his eyes next to a person who'd he soon accept as his brother, Louká ble, But he prefers Luke. They didn't really know what to do, they didn't understand what their purpose was. Until they came upon a strange woman, a woman they would later know as Gaea, the Greek god of the earth, where she adopted Paul and Luke, introducing them to the god of the sun, Oranous, who would accept Paul and Luke as their adoptive Children. Paul and Luke would be taught to fight at the age of 3, and they excelled at it. They lived relatively normal lives for 2 Greeks with god like powers. As they became better at controlling their powers, their fur turned more complex, Pavlos' quills got hints of Yellow as his power grew stronger. And his bond with his Adoptive father grew stronger, until. One day, the titan of time, Kronos, murdered Oranous in cold blood. Stricken with Grief, Pavlov's' set out for a way to avenge his late father, until he fell into a crevice in the ground, and found a sword shoved into a stone. He pulled it out and felt a feeling he wasn't exactly used to, hope. He sought out for Kronos, leaving his brother behind to protect Spagonia for him. He looked for Kronos for 3 years until he did, and killed him, in doing so, he disrupted time and made and a time Paradox. In himself, his body's physical age was distorting, randomly switching ages, only during moments of complete peace and tranquility. He'd set out with one mission. To protect the world and all of its inhabitants. Pavlos' would later do extraordinary feats, that can only be told in legends. Such as Pandora's jar,(Fun fact: Pandora didn't have a box, that's a translation error, it was a jar.) The Rosetta Stone, ectera. He'd travel to distant lands, such as Japan, to learn the way of the ninja. Spain, to join the brotherhood of the assassin. He'd witness unspeakable things. He'd watch those he loved die infront of him. Mostly of old age. Sadly, watching the people he loved the most die in front of him would make him filled with rage. He'd become reckless, using murder as a first resort for most of his life. Until a life changing event that shook the world. Genesis (Mobious' version of World War Two.) He had watched people like him, powered people die infront of him. He took a good look at himself and he realized what he had done wrong. He was a murderer. Sure, he killed people that made others suffer, but he was slowly losing his sanity. He knew that he couldn't keep on murdering others, which is why he sought out for peace. He found a monastery in Chun-nun. Where he came at peace with himself, he realized that he shouldn't use killing as a first resort. Unfortunately, now that he wasn't a killer. He was now extremely traceable. He was one of the most wanted people on mobious. He realized he couldn't do it alone, so he called upon his brother, Luke, and some recruits. One of them would turn out to be Diamond Purple. The Spanish sociopath. To this day. Pavlos lives in Spagonia, with his brother, and friends, to the world. They're known as vigilantes. People outside the law. Pavlos knows them as team sanctuary. ---- Uses of Earth bending Pavlos uses his earth powers in many creative ways, he can use them in offensive and defensive ways. Boulders: Pavlos raises 6 foot rocks from the ground and throws them at the opponent Earthen wall: Pavlos raises a wall to defend himself from an oncoming attack. Impending arena: Pavlos makes an arena around the target, and then crushes the opponent. Earthen armor: Pavlos encases his body in a rock. He can still move with this case of armor around him. Earthen spear: Pavlos makes stalactites impale his opponent. ---- Uses of Gaia power: Pavlos uses this power only to do serious damage, as it is capable of destroying cities. Gaotic beam: Pavlos shoots an energy beam out of his hand, damaging the opponent. Gaiaotic blast: Pavlos charges up a blast that seriously damages the opponent. Fists of fury: Pavlos concentrates his energy into his fists. Sending a flurry of punches to the opposition. Gaoitic summoning: Pavlos summons his weapons to the fight. This way he doesn't carry a massive bag with all of his weapons Personality: Pavlos acts like an older brother to those around him. As he tutored most of team sanctuary. Pavlos is an extremely caring person, and thinks that everyone deserves help. Even if they don't want it. He also despises elitists and others that think that they're better than everyone. ---- Greatest weaknesses Pavlos' greatest weakness is his inability to pull out of a fight. He's extremely head strong due to the fact of following the spartan code of honor for years. Which states that you only stop fighting when you die. Granted, this gets him in tons of trouble, but he always manages to survive. ---- Greatest feats Pavlos doesn't have super strength. It doesn't come with his physical structure. However, he can focus his Gaia energy into his arms. Making him extremely strong. Strong enough to lift the weight of the sky. For those of you who don't know what the weight of the sky is. The weight of the sky is a slab enchanted to be as heavy as the sky, if it were made entirely out of stone. He held it for a year. Until he was pulled out and replaced by atlas, the titan of the north and the original holder of the slab. ---- Relationships: Diamond the hedgehog: Younger (not actual) brother figure and pupil. Luke the hedgehog: Older brother and best friend. Bio: Worst enemy. Eric: Common enemy. ----